


Got Your Back If You Got Mine

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, Multi, Werewolves, among other things but that's the most pertinent, mild disrespect of the game of chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: Seungmin flops face-first onto the couch. It has been a day.Or, Seungmin spends a weekend at home with Minho and Changbin.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	Got Your Back If You Got Mine

Seungmin flops face-first onto the couch. It has been a  _ day. _ On top of everything else – the bad dance lesson, the worse vocal lesson, the wrong order at the restaurant, the nearly getting run over on the way home – he missed seeing anyone leave for the weekend. Five of his boyfriends are gone and he didn’t get to hug any of them good-bye. 

“Seungie? Are those your thundering footsteps I heard?” Minho’s voice comes from the kitchen and Seungmin buries his face in a pillow. 

“Yes,” he yells back, voice muffled. 

There’s no response. On one hand, he’s grateful that he doesn’t have to talk right now but on the other hand, some sympathy and affection would be nice. 

He’s not going to ask for it, though. Not from Minho. 

“Hi, beloved.” 

_ Fuck, _ Changbin walks quietly. Seungmin yelps and jerks away, flailing at Changbin. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Changbin says, taking Seungmin’s hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

“It’s fine, you just startled me.” 

Seungmin shifts to sit upright and Changbin settles in next to him, still holding one of his hands. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Seungmin pulls a face. 

“Did something happen?” 

“Not really, I just didn’t have a great day and I missed everybody else leaving and I’m annoyed about it. I’ll be fine.” 

Changbin hums, rubbing over Seungmin’s knuckles. 

“Do you want to shift for a bit? It’s almost a full moon so that might help.” 

Seungmin, for all else that he maintains organization over, is not good at remembering to shift regularly. Jisung helps, of course, but their schedules have been near-opposite almost since the last full moon and they’ve barely found the time to exchange greetings and kisses, let alone take an afternoon together to play. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin says. “I think that’d be a good idea.” 

Changbin is still on the sofa when Seungmin returns, scrolling idly through something on his phone. 

“That better, pup?” 

Seungmin yips. Changbin grins, leaning forward to scratch behind Seungmin’s ears. With Changbin sitting, they’re nearly eye-to-eye. He grunts as he’s pushed over – Seungmin may be a small wolf but he’s still a very large dog – and Seungmin settles on his chest. 

“Do you want to play, or do you want to just lay here for a while?” 

Seungmin laying his head on Changbin’s chest answers that well enough. 

They relax for a while and Seungmin almost drifts off as the afternoon sun stripes his back in patches of heat. 

Unfortunately, that plan is interrupted by a loud crashing noise. Seungmin perks his head up, looking over the back of the couch at the kitchen doorway. 

“Hyung?” Changbin calls, sitting up as well. 

“I’m fine,” Minho responds quickly, but he sounds strained. 

Changbin pats Seungmin’s flank and he climbs off, trotting to the kitchen with Changbin at his side. Changbin darts forward as they reach the doorway. He scoops the saucepan out of Minho’s hands, leaving him free to stop the landslide of spices – since when did they have that many spices? – from the cabinet. 

“You sure you don’t need supervision, hyung?” Changbin ribs, bumping Minho with his hip. Minho narrows his eyes and opens his mouth, but Seungmin interrupts him with a loud bark. Minho turns back to the spices and yelps, grabbing two out of the air before they can hit the ground and spill. 

“Seungmin so help me if any of these spill you’d better not be eating them.” Seungmin just barks again. He knows better, even in this form. Jisung … Jisung’s another story entirely but even in human form he’s prone to eating questionable items. 

Minho quickly stacks the spices back where they belong and takes over from Changbin, putting the pot back on the stove. 

“I don’t want supervision from you, Mr. I-set-off-the-fire-alarm-three-times-this-week.” 

Changbin mimes an arrow striking his heart. 

“You wound me, hyung. We all know the fire alarm just hates me.” Minho just sighs and shakes his head. 

Seungmin takes a lap around the kitchen, looking for anything interesting to do, before coming back and bumping Minho’s hip. Minho drops a hand to pat his head for a moment but returns quickly to his food. 

Seungmin whines, nosing against Minho’s leg. 

“What do you want? I’m cooking, Seung.” 

“He just wants some love, don’t you?” Changbin’s doing the baby-voice thing that Seungmin dislikes but he’s also petting his ears really nicely so it’s worth it. 

“Hm.” Minho’s unaffected. Were he in human form, Seungmin likely would’ve had a wittier comeback, but like this the lack of attention stings a little sharper. He turns his back on Minho. 

Changbin yelps a little when Seungmin rears onto his hind legs, putting his front paws on Changbin’s shoulders and licking his cheek. He recovers quickly though, wrapping his arms around Seungmin and planting kisses on his head. 

“Look how cute he is, hyung.” 

“Mmhm,” Minho hums, not even turning around. Seungmin lets out a sad noise. 

“Oh, love,” Changbin consoles. “He’ll be less grouchy once he’s got some food in him.” 

Changbin moves his chair away from the island so Seungmin can circle it. 

“If you shift back before I’m done cooking you can have some,” Minho offers. It’s an offhand comment, but there’s something more. He probably wants to talk something over while he eats and that’s easier when everyone can contribute. 

After one more near-bowling-over of Changbin, Seungmin trots off. He wanders around the dorm for a while, disgruntled at the missing items from bedrooms and bathrooms, but even in this form he understands it’s temporary. 

He steals one of Chan’s hoodies when he changes back. 

“Is that Chan’s?” Changbin asks as soon as Seungmin gets back to the kitchen. Minho pauses from dumping his rice into a bowl and turns around. 

“Yeah, that’s Chan’s. He wore it a couple days ago.” 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Seungmin says. 

“Oh, as if he’d care even if he knew, babydoll. The moment any of us mention so much as  _ maybe, possibly, wanting a comfort item _ he’s flinging open his closet doors. He’d be flattered to come home to you wearing his clothes.” 

Seungmin hums, leaning against Changbin’s side. It’s not the most comfortable position given the armrests on the barstools, but he can accept wood digging into his ribs if it gets him Changbin pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“You smell like Channie-hyung now.” 

“Good,” Seungmin says. “That’s the whole point.” 

“Weirdos,” Minho says, shaking his head. 

“Because you’re so much better, right?” Changbin straightens up to speak over Seungmin’s head as Minho gets settled on his other side. 

“Absolutely.” Minho offers a smug grin and Changbin just sighs. 

“Why do I put up with you.” 

“You love us,” Seungmin pipes up. 

“Unfortunately,” Changbin says dryly. 

“So,” Minho announces some time later, after he’s halfway through his meal. “What are we doing this weekend?” 

Changbin raises his brows, considering. Seungmin hums. 

“I don’t have any homework.” 

“Good,” Changbin says. “You need a break. No work this weekend.” 

“No promises,” Minho counters. “I’ve got a track Chan wants me to start brainstorming choreo for–”

“And it can wait until Monday.” Changbin’s voice is firm. “If Chan has a problem with that, he can fight me.” 

Seungmin snorts at the thought of that. Changbin’s a vampire; even without Chan’s pacifistic-to-a-fault tendencies taken into consideration, Changbin would  _ obliterate _ him. 

“Do you need to feed, Binnie-hyung?” Changbin pauses, taking stock. 

“Probably. I’ve got some bags in the fridge though, so–”

“Nope.” Minho cuts him off this time. “If we’re not allowed to work you’re not allowed to say no to feeding properly.”

“But–”

“No, hyung’s right. You’ve let Hyunjinnie take the live feed the last, what, three times? Four times? If you feed tonight we’ve got all weekend to recoup.” 

Changbin settles back into his chair, thoroughly defeated. 

“Fine.” 

“So,” Seungmin tries, “what  _ are _ we doing this weekend?” 

There’s a long moment of silence. 

Changbin snorts and the dam breaks. All of them laugh for several minutes. 

“What’s so funny?” Minho asks. 

“I don’t  _ know,” _ Seungmin wheezes. 

“We’re all idiots,” Changbin says. 

The laughter slowly peters out, leaving the three of them draped on top of each other. 

“We should go out for dinner. I can’t remember the last time we did that, just the three of us,” Seungmin says. 

“Good idea, love.” Changbin plants a kiss on Seungmin’s head. “How do you both feel about trying that new American diner just past crosstown tomorrow?” 

“No arguments here,” Minho says, shrugging. “I’m volunteering at the animal shelter tomorrow morning – don’t give me that look, Binnie, it’s not work – but either or both of you are welcome to come along if you’d like.” 

“Do they have dogs?” Seungmin asks. Minho levels his gaze at Seungmin, who squeaks and tries to burrow into Changbin. “Save me, hyung, I’m gonna die.” 

“Of course they have dogs. Your taste is just inferior.” 

“Your  _ face _ is inferior.” Not Seungmin’s best comeback, admittedly, but it does trip Minho up long enough for Changbin to laugh, breaking the tension. 

“You’re both handsome and you’re both allowed to prefer whatever animal you want.” 

Minho perks up, leaning over to squish Changbin’s cheeks. 

“And they have bunnies for you, our little dwaekki,” he teases. 

“No pigs, though,” Seungmin adds, before gesturing to Minho. “Except this one, that is.” 

“Bold words for someone who was begging for affection less than twenty minutes ago.” 

“Alright, alright,” Changbin cuts in. “We’re all going to the animal shelter tomorrow morning; what do we want to do today?” 

Seungmin somehow finds himself watching a game of chess. He’s not sure how he got from point A to point B but he knows neither Minho or Changbin are following the rules. 

“Hyung? Pawns shouldn’t move diagonal unless they’re attacking. They only go forward one spot at–” 

“Wrong,” Minho says. “This one’s masquerading as a bishop, so of course he has to move diagonal.” 

Seungmin’s brow furrows, and his confusion only grows as Changbin jumps his king three spots. 

“Changbin-hyung, kings don’t do that.” 

“This one does,” is the only explanation he’s given. Seungmin gestures vaguely, deciding it’ll be more entertaining – and equally productive – to just watch how this turns out. 

Minho seems fond of switching pieces at random, replacing bishops with knights and pawns with rooks whenever he feels like it. Seungmin doesn’t understand the rationale, especially since he doesn’t follow the rules of the pieces anyway, but it’s certainly an effective diversion. 

Changbin prefers playing something more akin to checkers with the pieces, though Seungmin can’t be sure since he hasn’t played checkers in a couple years. He keeps jumping over Minho’s pieces and trying to collect them that way. Overall, while frustrating and confusing, it’s fun to watch. 

Minho and Changbin don’t talk much, even about rules. They seem to just be staring intently at the board, each playing their own game and pretending the other doesn’t exist. 

It’s a bit like watching two glitched NPCs. 

“Do you think I’d look good in a skirt?” 

“You look good in literally everything, hyung. You could pull off a skirt.” 

Chess evolved into online shopping somewhere along the line. Seungmin has no idea who, if anyone, won the game but at a seemingly random point both Changbin and Minho reached out simultaneously to shake hands, then both stood and left the board. In the time it took a mildly exasperated Seungmin to clean up, they had both returned with laptops. 

“Any style thoughts?” 

Seungmin just shrugs. His sister’s enough older than him that he avoided most of the learning-fashion-by-osmosis that a lot of his friends got. 

“Something like a pencil skirt would highlight your thighs,” Changbin offers, “but something more A-line would make your waist look even smaller.” 

“Who wants to bet I can get Channie to wear a skirt?” 

“If he’s tired enough, he’ll put on anything you hand him. Not taking that one,” Seungmin says. 

“Isn’t that how you and Innie got him into a unicorn onesie?” Changbin asks. Minho snorts. 

“Oh, I remember that. Took him a full ten minutes of gawking in the kitchen before he even realized something was off.” 

“He only got suspicious because he was so comfortable,” Seungmin says, laughing. “Typical Channie-hyung. Anyway, Minho-hyung, if you want advice with skirts I’d ask Lixie when he gets back.” 

Minho hums, bookmarking a page on his computer before closing the tab.

“I’ll do that.” 

He switches to another store and as Seungmin leans his head on his shoulder, he finds it’s an animal conservation site – one that sells jewelry and uses the proceeds to help animal rights and environmental causes. 

“I always want to buy from those,” Seungmin comments, “but I never wear jewelry and I’d feel bad buying something I know I won’t use.” 

“I buy them for friends and family,” Minho says. “My parents don’t wear many accessories but lots of my friends from home appreciate that I think of them. It’s a good way to stay in touch, and a reminder that even though I’m not there, I still care about them.”

“Oh. That’s really smart.” 

“You say that like you’re surprised.” Seungmin can hear the smile in Minho’s voice. Changbin makes an excited noise next to them. 

“The jacket Sungie was looking at the other day is back in stock!” 

“Buy it for him,” Minho and Seungmin say in unison. Changbin blinks at them. 

“Okay,” he says, shrugging. Seungmin giggles into Minho’s shoulder. 

The rest of the afternoon and evening pass as quietly as can be expected. Changbin feeds without complaint, taking from both Minho and Seungmin to lessen the effect either would feel if fed from alone. 

After all the affection of the day Seungmin doesn’t feel like cuddling overnight, but the three of them take over Chan’s bed so they can at least be close, if not touching. 

Minho tucks Changbin under his chin, draping an arm over his waist to hold Seungmin’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Seungmin murmurs into the dark. “I love you.” 

The sentiment is echoed back before silence falls and they tumble into sleep. 

When Seungmin wakes, he finds Changbin has migrated, drifting to tuck himself against Seungmin’s side. A quick turn of the head reveals the reason: Minho has woken and left them already. 

It’s no question where he is, but the smell of bacon drifting in the half-open door answers anyway. Seungmin carefully extracts himself, trying not to wake Changbin. 

Seungmin hovers by the kitchen entrance for a while, not wanting to startle Minho, who has earbuds in and is working over a hot stove. After a few moments, though, Minho turns toward him anyway. 

“Ah, good morning,” he says, taking out his earbuds. “The bacon will be ready in about five and we can head out in half an hour.” 

Seungmin nods, not feeling like talking, and meanders over to stand next to Minho. 

“How’d you sleep, babydoll?” 

Seungmin just hums, taking Minho’s hand. 

“I can work with that,” Minho says softly. They stand there, together, while the bacon finishes cooking. 

Minho splits it onto three plates, setting bowls of fruit and boxes of cereal on the table as well without ever letting go of Seungmin’s hand. Seungmin helps, of course. 

“Let’s go wake up Binnie, yeah?” 

Seungmin nods, following Minho back to the bedroom. 

“Oh, Changbinnie,” Minho sing-songs, “it’s morning.”

Changbin groans and flops an arm over his eyes. It’s a good strategy, especially considering the next thing Minho does is fling the blinds open. 

“Rise and shine, lovebug! Bacon’s on the table already.” That gets Changbin’s attention. 

“C’mon, hyung,” Seungmin says, tugging on Changbin’s arm. “Let’s go eat so we can get to the shelter and see the animals.” 

“Alright, alright, I’m getting up.” Changbin rolls ungracefully out of bed, staggering toward the door. Seungmin ducks out of the way so he latches onto Minho, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. “You smell good.” 

“It’s the bacon.” 

Seungmin bounces, unable to contain his excitement as they arrive at the shelter. Minho greets the woman at the front desk while Changbin keeps a tight hold on Seungmin’s hand, letting him lead them around the lobby. 

“Hey,” Minho calls. “How do you two feel about playing with some dogs?” 

Seungmin nearly vibrates out of his skin.

“Sounds good!” He tries to keep his voice calm to avoid freaking out the shelter lady, but she just laughs. 

“I take it you’re more of a dog person than Minho?” 

Seungmin nods, suddenly bashful. Changbin squeezes his hand in reassurance. 

“It’s okay to be excited, puppy,” he murmurs, voice low enough not to travel. 

They dutifully follow the woman out of the main room. Minho comes with them. 

“Will you be staying with us, hyung?” Seungmin asks. 

“No, I have routine stuff with the cats. When we get to playtime, though, you’re both welcome to join me and meet my other babies.” 

Changbin, who had started pouting as soon as Minho spoke, brightens up. 

“I’d love that.” 

“Me, too.” 

“That’s settled, then. I’ll come get you in about an hour; that’s usually how long it takes me.” 

Minho drops a kiss on each of their cheeks before heading through a door Seungmin hadn’t noticed before, disappearing into another room. 

He’s quickly distracted by the advent of several dogs, barking excitedly. 

“We usually let them out to play in the back. There’s a good amount of grass, and I’ll point out the toys to you when we get out there. Ready?” 

Seungmin and Changbin both nod. 

The back lawn is soon full of barking and laughter. After Changbin reassured Mina, the woman, that they’re perfectly accustomed to large dogs – though he earned a glare from Seungmin at the phrasing – she set them loose with two husky mixes, a sheepdog of some kind, and a borzoi. 

To absolutely no one’s surprise, they all immediately take a liking to Seungmin, clearly deferring to him. Seungmin ends up cross-legged in the middle of the yard, trying to pet all of them at once. 

“Fetch!” Changbin yells, throwing a handful of tennis balls across the yard. 

The dogs scramble over Seungmin and he flops backwards as they leave, smiling up at Changbin. 

“You’re cute,” Changbin says, extending an arm to pull Seungmin up. Seungmin smiles sweetly. 

“You’re cuter.” He plants a kiss on Changbin’s cheek for good measure. 

The dogs return before Changbin can retaliate, nearly drowning the two of them in tennis balls, fur, and slobber. 

The hour flies by as they pet, chase, play fetch, and get bowled over more times than either of them would like to admit. 

Seungmin is only alerted to Minho’s presence in the yard by his laughter when Changbin trips over a tennis ball while being chased by the borzoi. 

“Hyung!” he calls, beckoning him over. “Come say hi to the puppies!” 

Minho presses a kiss to the top of Seungmin’s head when he arrives next to him. 

“Hi, puppy.” 

“Not me,” Seungmin says, pouting up at him. He can’t whack Minho though, not when his hands are occupied by petting the sheepdog and the husky mix in front of him. 

“They like you,” Minho says, letting the dogs sniff his hands before burying them in their fur. 

“Of course they do.” Seungmin’s a little haughty, but he’s in his element. Minho just laughs. 

“Of course they do, babydoll.” 

Changbin plops down, panting hard. 

“Cat time?” 

“Cat time.” 

Seungmin leaves the dogs reluctantly, petting their noses and heads before Mina leads them away. Minho brings them to what looks like a lounge, though instead of human furniture it’s mostly full of cat trees. 

“Here are my darlings,” Minho says. He takes them around the room, introducing all ten or so cats. 

“Who’s your favorite?” Changbin unwisely asks. Minho looks appalled. 

“You think I could possibly have a favorite? They’re all lovely, wonderful,  _ adorable _ cats and I could never choose one above the rest.” 

“Sorry, sorry, hyung,” Changbin says, backing up with his hands raised. 

Seungmin settles in the middle of the floor next to a black cat. They’re relaxed but not asleep, yellow eyes trained unnervingly on him. 

“I think I smell like dog.” The cat accepts his hand anyway when he reaches out to pet them. 

“Duh,” Minho says. “Even if you hadn’t played with four of them for an hour right before this, you shifted this morning. Luckily, that means you smell more wolf than dog, which most of them are less familiar with.” 

Changbin, on the other hand, scares away the first few cats he approaches because of the dog smell. He pouts. Minho laughs at him, but takes pity. 

“Try Byeollie, over on the grey tree. We think her previous family had a dog because she’s never been skittish around them.” 

Sure enough, Changbin is able to secure a happy ball of fluff to give some love to. 

“Hey hyung?” Seungmin asks, not looking up from his cat. 

“Yeah, puppy?” 

“Can I come back with you the next time you volunteer here?” 

Minho smiles. 

“I’d love that.”

The American diner is cute and quaint, obviously meant to instill some nostalgia for a time and place none of the three of them have witnessed. They sit in a red leather booth and look at menus of burgers and shakes on a gingham tablecloth. 

“Ooh,” Changbin says, “you can make your own milkshake flavor combo.” 

“Oh no.” Minho’s eyes widen. “We’re never allowed to bring Ji or Lix here.” 

Seungmin giggles. 

“I think they’d regret whatever they end up making as much as we’d regret being part of it.” 

“Brownie butterscotch?” Changbin asks. “Does that sound good or is it just the alliteration?” 

“If you don’t get that I might.” Minho leans over the table a little to look at where Changbin’s pointing on his menu. “Ooh, or cherry brownie.” 

Their server arrives, taking drink orders and promising to return soon after they reveal they aren’t ready for food orders yet. 

“Shoot, I haven’t even looked at the burgers.” Changbin furrows his brows. 

“Like you don’t get the same thing at every burger place we go,” Minho teases. 

“Bacon cheeseburger with cheddar, ketchup, mayo, and pickles,” Seungmin recites. Changbin sticks his tongue out. 

“Bin, if you get onion rings and Seung gets cheese curds, I’ll get fries and we can all share.”

“No arguments here.” Seungmin shrugs, setting his menu down and taking Minho’s hand.

The server returns moments later to take their orders. 

“What a lovely couple,” the server says before they walk away, gesturing to Minho and Seungmin’s entwined hands. Minho smiles and nods as Seungmin meets eyes with Changbin, both trying very hard not to laugh. 

“Top ten things about going out as a trio,” Changbin says, still fighting laughter. “Guessing who’s gonna get called a couple first.” 

Seungmin dissolves into giggles. Minho joins him, shaking his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop a kudos and/or a comment if you're so inclined  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/unaaguamala)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/aguamala)


End file.
